


Pre-Show

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [13]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A bit of news spurs action
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 7
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Pre-Show

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 24

The stage was dark. Then a light shone down illuminating the lone figure, tall and elegant. The music began and his voice, sonorous and rich captivated all. She waited in the shadows, counting measures, waiting for her cue… And… there!

The music swelled! She swung across the stage. Gasps rippled through the audience as her arm encircled Draco and lifted him. The light caught his eyes as they widened just a little in surprise and admiration. Momentum carried them up into the rafters and beyond the airship waited.

“Captain!”

And they stood together flying toward the setting sun, the opera house dwindling behind as golden rays tinged with orange washed over them…

“Memry!”

“Wha?” Memry’s cabin swam into focus. The scent of chicken filled the air and the sight of Draco deteriorated into her chef bearing a plate of roast chicken.

“I’ve brought dinner, captain. Some delicious roast chicken to warm your heart.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Memry said vaguely.

“There was something else while I shopped. I’ve heard there’s an opera set for tomorrow evening.”

Memry sat bolt upright. “Tomorrow?! Why didn’t you say so earlier? Get me ink and paper! We’ll set course for Jidoor and…” she did a quick calculation. “Yeah that’ll get us there nice and early in the morning with the day to prepare. Perfect.” She stared at her chef still standing uncertainly. “Ink, man!”

The chef twitched, startled, but set the chicken down on her table with the greatest delicacy and then bustled out of the room. Memry’s fingers drummed impatiently. So close now, she could practically hear the music. And when the chef returned she waved him out of the room, eyes fixed on the paper as she took her pen to it.

_Dear Draco,_

A small note would do here. A simple warning and a fair game. She signed off with a satisfied flourish and leaned back in her seat. Your move, Mister Music Man.


End file.
